The JGH is a multi disciplinary group including surgeons, radiation oncologists, medical oncologists, pathologists, immunologists, and supporting staff. With the increasing trend of protocols for multi modality therapies, the benefits of our strong multi-disciplinary team approach become even more important. Our primary objective in this application is to continue active participation to improve the disease-free survival and survival of patients with breast or colorectal cancer. (See NSABP Headquarters' grant for scientific rationale and achievements.) To reach the NSABP goals this Institution aims: 1) To continue our high patient accrual on NSABP breast and colorectal protocols; 2) To submit to the NSABP Biostatistical Centre timely and complete data; 3) To continue the active role of the Principal Investigator in Group planning and administration; and 4) To continue our biologic investigations directed toward better understanding of the problems in breast and colorectal cancers. The JGH is in an excellent position to contribute both basic and early clinical research findings to NSABP group protocols. The Principal Investigator plays a bridging role bringing NSABP protocols and findings to the JGH clinical scientists and serves to bring scientific information from them to the group for future trials.